Julian Bernardino's Trainz Thomas and Friends Remake 10: Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin-US).
Here is Julian Bernardino's tenth Trainz Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Duck *Cranky *Sir Topham Hatt *Butch *Edward *Narrator - Alec Baldwin (US Version) *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *Breakdown Train *and more Transcript *Alec Baldwin: Thomas and Percy enjoyed working at the docks. They like to see air and the sound of the gulls. But 1 day, the friends were feeling hot and bothered. A crane was causing trouble. His name was Cranky and this was his first day at the docks. * Cranky: You're useless little bugs! * Alec Baldwin: He called from above. * Cranky: If you put these freight cars on the inside lines then I wouldn't have so far to travel. * Thomas: Rubbish! * Alec Baldwin: Said Thomas. * Thomas: No crane has ever complained before. * Cranky: Well I'm complaining now. * Alec Baldwin: And Cranky banged his load down on the key side. Later, the 2 engines met Gordon and James and told them about Cranky. * Gordon: Cranes are nearly fairy things they need a lot of attention like me in fact. * Alec Baldwin: Said Gordon. * James: You should see the situation from Cranky's point of view. * Alec Baldwin: Said James. * James: He's high up in the air coping with wind, rain and making sun. Then he looks down and sees you 2 little engines being annoying. No wonder he calls you bugs. * Alec Baldwin: When Cranky heard that the big engines agreed with him, he grew bossier still. * Cranky: Come on, come on. Push those freight cars closer to me. * Alec Baldwin: But Percy was too upset to concentrate and pushed the freight cars too far. Poor Percy. Then, Cranky played a trick on Thomas. * Cranky: Push your freight cars onto the outside line. It's easier for me to load up. * Alec Baldwin: So Thomas did. But Cranky left the load beside the freight cars, not in them. * Cranky: You must have known my arm can't reach you there. * Alec Baldwin: Complained Cranky. This mix up caused confusion and delay. Sir Topham Hatt was most upset. * Sir Topham Hatt: Thomas and Percy, this new crane has an important job to do. I have heard that you not been helping him today. You will go to your sheds and consider how you improve yourselves tomorrow. * Alec Baldwin: Now Thomas and Percy were upset too. That evening, a big storm raged across the island. Cranky and the engines were trapped in the docks. * Duck: We're sure to be safe in the sheds. * Alec Baldwin: Said Duck. But he was wrong. The engines had no idea they were about to be put in great danger by an old tramp steamer. It was running out of control and into a ground straight into the sheds. * (The old tramp steamer crashes into the shed) * Cranky: (screams) * (Cranky lands onto the ground with a loud Kuh-Thud) * Henry, James, Duck and Gordon: Help! * Alec Baldwin: Called the engines from inside the shed. * Cranky: I can't! * Alec Baldwin: Called Cranky. When the storm was over, Sir Topham Hatt rushed into the scene of the destruction. * Sir Topham Hatt: Thomas and Percy will help you. * Alec Baldwin: He called to Cranky. * Sir Topham Hatt: And then you can help the engines. * Cranky: Oh, please, hurry! * Alec Baldwin: Cried Cranky. * Cranky: And tell them I'm sorry I was rude to them. * Sir Topham Hatt: So it was you. * Alec Baldwin: Murmured Sir Topham Hatt. * Sir Topham Hatt: I know those engines an apology. * Alec Baldwin: Thomas and Percy soon came to the rescue. And it wasn't too long before Cranky was upright again and clearing the wreckage. At last, all the engines were free. * Gordon: Oh, thank you. * Alec Baldwin: Said Gordon. * Gordon: What would I've done without you? * Cranky: Well I had to be rescued before I help you. But I never I would be by a couple of, B-B... * Alec Baldwin: Cranky was about to say bugs but he quickly corrected himself. * Cranky: Uh, "small engines" thank you. I'll never be rude again. However you 2 mites are in my way so move over. * Percy: Pah! * Alec Baldwin: Said Percy. * Percy: He's back to bugging us. * Thomas: Don't move! You're still attached to Cranky. * Alec Baldwin: But it was too late. * (Cranky lands on the rails once again) * Alec Baldwin: Cranky still looks down at the 2 little engines. But ever since that stormy night, he never calls them bugs or mites, because he knows they might bite back. Trivia *Cranky Bugs will be told by Alec Baldwin for the US. *Shot 1 will film Thomas with his Calm 2 face and Percy with his happy face going by and hauling ten freight cars and a caboose and passing Jacob shunting some freight cars. *Shot 2 will film Cranky looking cross. *Shot 3 will film Cranky talking and lip syncing crossily. *Shot 4 will film Thomas with his annoyed face talking and lip syncing. *Shot 5 will film Cranky talking and lip syncing. *Shot 6 will film Cranky's load falling to the ground. *Shot 7 will film Thomas with his astonished face and Percy with his surprised gasping. *Shot 8 will film Thomas with his confused face and Percy with his frustrated face and meeting up with Gordon with his happy face and James with his pleased face. *Shot 9 will film Gordon with his happy face and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 10 will film James with his pleased face and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 11 will film Thomas with his grumpy face and Percy with his frustrated face and not looking impressed. *Shot 12 will film Cranky smirking. *Shot 13 will film Cranky talking and lip syncing. *Shot 14 will film Percy with his tired face and pushing four freight cars and passing Fenchurch. *Shot 15 will film Percy with his surprised face getting smacked on the head. *Shot 16 will film Cranky laughing. *Shot 17 will film Thomas with his cross face and shunting seven freight cars and passing Samson speeding by and hauling three red coaches. *Shot 18 will film Cranky talking and lip syncing. *Shot 19 will film Thomas with his Angry 2 face and pushing the freight cars and Bluebell pulling away some freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 20 will film Cranky looking cross. *Shot 21 will film Thomas with his Angry 3 face and pulling the freight cars onto the outside line and passing Green Arrow speeding by and hauling Gordon's real green and yellow Express coach, a tan Express coach, Spencer's red Express coach, and a green Christmas Express coach. *Shot 22 will film Cranky's load landing beside a surprised Thomas and his freight cars. *Shot 23 will film Cranky talking and lip syncing. *Shot 24 will film Thomas with his Surprised 2 face. *Shot 25 will film Thomas with his weary face with his seven freight cars and caboose and Percy with his heart broken face with his three freight cars and caboose arriving to meet Sir Topham Hatt and letting Primrose passing by and shunting his freight cars. *Shot 26 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing. *Shot 27 will film Thomas with his depressed face and Percy with his heart broken face puffing away from their uncoupled cars and passing Duchess of Hamilton speeding by and hauling a freight train. *Shot 28 will film a storm shown. *Shot 29 will film the rain pouring down. *Shot 30 will film thunder striking. *Shot 31 will film the window blowing. *Shot 32 will film lightning occuring. *Shot 33 will film Gordon with his cross face, James with his cross face, Duck with his worried face, Henry with his cross face, and Cranky stuck at the docks. *Shot 34 will film Duck with his worried face talking and lip syncing. *Shot 35 will film Gordon with his cross face, James with his cross face, Duck with his worried face, and Henry with his cross face blinking. *Shot 36 will film a trampsteamer approaching. *Shot 37 will film the trampsteamer running out of control. *Shot 38 will film the trampsteamer bumping into the sheds. *Shot 39 will film Gordon with his scared face, James with his shocked face, Duck with his scared face, and Henry with his shocked face gasping in horror. *Shot 40 will film Cranky falling down. *Shot 41 will film Adams, hauling a brown and white coach, and red caboose, sighing. *Shot 42 will film Adams, hauling a brown and white coach, and red caboose, looking up and gasping. *Shot 43 will film Adams, hauling a brown and white coach, and red caboose, fleeing. *Shot 44 will film Cranky crashing. *Shot 45 will film the engines trapped. *Shot 46 will film Cranky talking and lip syncing. *Shot 47 will film Sir Topham Hatt's car arriving. *Shot 48 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing. *Shot 49 will film Cranky talking and lip syncing. *Shot 50 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing. *Shot 51 will film Thomas with his suprised face and Percy with his sad face arriving. *Shot 52 will film Cranky is upright and clearing the wreckage. *Shot 53 will film Gordon with his happy face and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 54 will film Cranky talking and lip syncing. *Shot 55 will film Percy with his annoyed face and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 56 will film Thomas with his sombering face and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 57 will film Thomas with his Surprised CGI face and Percy with his surprised face gasping with Percy with his surprised face and reversing. *Shot 58 will film Cranky falling over. *Shot 59 will film Thomas with his chuckle face and Percy with his surprised face. *Shot 60 will film Cranky looking down at the engines. *Shot 61 will film Cranky looking at the screen and winking. Category:Julian Bernardino